cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
89FL
3 |mission2=Collect more than 440 Yellow Bear Jellies |reward2= Elixir of Experience (XL) |mission3=''Go through obstacles at least 220 times'' |reward3= 5 }}89FL was the 89th floor in Tower of Frozen Waves. Stage There are many small Energy potions to collect in this floor. Use them wisely—they might be an important part of a mission. Mission Walkthrough Achieve at least 7.8M pts Reward: 3 There are many ways to complete this level, and this is one great example. The saddles and the hairpin create extra points while Peppermint Cookie's skill is activated. This is another great example. Cinnamon Cookie works best in every situation, even without a specific set of Treasures. If you don't have the following Cookies above, experiment with a few combinations before settling on a fast-scoring combi. Collect more than 440 Yellow Bear Jellies Reward: Elixir of Experience (XL) Before the "Wrath of the Dragon" update, Prophet Cookie is the best solution. He creates his own Fortunes and creates Jellies to fit the fortune. No matter how many times his skill activates, it will always land on "You will reunite with an old friend", making it easier to memorize the pattern and catch more Jellies. This prophecy also guarantees an abundance of Yellow Bear Jellies. But as of "Wrath of The Dragon" update, Prophet Cookie's "You will reunite with an old friend" '' prophecy changed design to have some Pink Bear Jellies and even less Yellow Bear Jellies, thus he can't be used for this mission anymore. Therefore, Alchemist Cookie is the best cookie to use for this mission now, the only goal is to aim for Bear Jelly Set, because this spell guarantees 100 Yellow Bear Jellies each. Now because the Pet's ability is disabled, the only reliable source of Yellow Bear Jellies is Alchemist Cookie and the Pitch Black Sword or Lustrous Choco Hair Wax. Go through obstacles at least 220 times '''Reward:' 5 There will not be enough obstacles for Onion Cookie to go through, so she needs help primarily from her own treasure and also Orange Cookie's evolved treasure to make the cookie blast after taking a potion, if present. Sacred Galloping Earring of Wind would also work, which makes her transparent during blast as well as also giving a blast after taking a Potion. Candy Inline Skates will provide her additional seconds for the Blast. With all of these in place, she will have enough obstacles to go through. Also, Vampire Cookie is a good alternative to Onion Cookie as he turns into a Juice Bat that can go through obstacles at intervals, which will definitely help in completing the mission. However, you may want to bring another revival treasure instead of the Candy Inline Skates to help you with going through obstacles as bumping can give you invincibility, enabling you to go through obstacles. Trivia *This mission used to have its Pet's ability enabled, but after the 4.1.1 update, the Pet's ability is disabled. **This is to align with the Kakao version, which the Pet's ability is already disabled.